Tied to the Darkness
by JusTeasing
Summary: 1st story - Cloud awakens to find himself trapped in a pitch black room, chained to the wall and defenseless against his sworn enemy's new plan to "defeat" him. But if not with swords... then with what? Rated M for intense sexual content and extreme yum.
1. Prologue and Ch1: It Begins

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Prologue**

Cloud opened his eyes…. But still could see nothing.

He looked around, checking his eyes were actually open and his heart began to pump faster in his chest. He tried to stand, but felt a jolt to his wrists at the sudden movement. He turned, trying to look at his hands through the black.

He pulled his wrists forward and felt a cool, thick ring digging into his skin. "No…" he breathed, becoming scared. "No, no, no, no…" He pulled more frantically at the restraints and couldn't move at all. He began to pant in fear, his blue gaze darting around the black, trying to glimpse anything that would help him.

Then there was a loud click and a blinding light flooded into his dilated pupils.

Cloud clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away from the white light. A shallow chuckle erupted from the opened door and he slowly opened one of his eyes, then the other to look ahead at the silhouette in the doorway.

Suddenly, his breath was cut off by a hand around his throat. It tightened ever so slightly, the sound of leather stretching across the stranger's skin. "Hello… Cloud." A smooth but venomous voice hissed into the blonde's ear.

"Seh… Sephiroth…" Cloud barely choked out.

Another chuckle proceeded to erupt from the man's mouth as a smirk spread over his thin lips. "Indeed." He threw Cloud backwards, the blonde's head cracking against the stone behind him. He gasped for breath, his body hanging by his bound wrists. "Do you know why I've brought you here, Cloud…?" Sephiroth continued, circling the stone slab that was anchored down to the middle of the round floor.

"To kill me…?" Cloud asked, watching as the man circled around him.

His following words were laced with sinister intentions. "Oh… Not quite yet."

"Then what?" Cloud asked once his nemesis was standing in front of him.

Sephiroth flowed forward, nearing Cloud slowly like the predator he was. Cloud tried to swipe his feet out from under the man, but he soon found that his ankles were also restrained. "Don't you think I know you well enough yet?" The man asked, another grin gracing his lips.

The blonde glared up at Sephiroth, his cerulean eyes narrowing dangerously. "You haven't answered." He growled.

The silver-haired man leaned down, closer to Cloud's face and his fingers cupped his jaw roughly. "You want to know why…?" Cloud's head moved erratically, trying to shake the hand away from his skin, but Sephiroth jolted the blonde's face forward, pulling his limbs tight against their restraints. Cloud froze as Sephiroth's cheek brushed against his and the man's lips stopped but a centimeter from his ear.

"To break you…"

Cloud's eyes widened at the hissed words. A shiver ran through his spine and he could no longer breathe…

He could almost feel Sephiroth's smirk spread across his lips as the man pulled away and let go of the blonde's flesh. Cloud's cerulean eyes stayed still… his mind frozen by his enemy's words.

Slowly, the light from the doorway began to decrease, but it paused. Sephiroth turned his head slightly to look back over his shoulder at the blonde. "It starts tomorrow…" He said coolly, and the light disappeared, once again leaving Cloud tied to the darkness.

**Chapter 1… It Begins**

The sound of heavy footsteps…

…he was coming.

Cerulean eyes lifted to the door…

…ready to face their tormentor.

The door opened and Cloud looked away, clenching his eyes closed to shield his senses from the blinding light. Then the door closed and the steps moved forward. Cloud's eyes opened… He couldn't see anything, unlike the day before when Sephiroth hadn't bothered to close the door behind him. But for Sephiroth, the room was clear as though the light had never left. His SOLDIER enhancements were working towards his advantage. "Are you prepared…?"

The smooth voice roamed into Cloud's ears from every direction and the blonde couldn't help but feel scared. His eyes darted around the room, trying to see a glimmer of those venomous eyes or a streak of silver hair. But nothing came to his gaze.

"You didn't answer me…" He said again. Sephiroth was approaching the blonde, slipping the leather gloves from his creamy skin. He bent down, so his lips were only a few centimeters from the blonde's skin. "…Cloud."

The blonde moved away from the source of breath, and looked in that direction to have his lips suddenly crushed by Sephiroth's. But he wasn't about to submit himself to such a monster…

Sephiroth retreated from his attack, the taste of blood upon his tongue. His uncovered fingers drifted across his bottom lip, wiping away some of the crimson liquid from the bite Cloud had inflicted. He smirked having expected the blonde to fight back.

Cloud spat to his side and rubbed his mouth against his arm that was still tied to hang beside him, removing Sephiroth's taste from his lips. "What are you planning Sephiroth!?" He demanded, glaring in the general direction of the man.

"I told you Cloud… I'm going to break you." Sephiroth responded coolly.

"But why…?" He could almost feel the silver-haired man circling him again. "How…?

Then a foreign touch grazed his neck. Cloud moved backwards at his nemesis's cool touch across his heated skin. He knew Sephiroth was ahead of him now… But where?

"You want to know why, Cloud…?" Sephiroth hissed. The blonde tried to move farther back against the stone, but to no prevail. "To hear you pant…" The zipper of the blonde's shirt was moving down, slowly letting the cold air caress his flesh. "…to hear you moan…" Cloud could feel the opened shirt being pushed back, revealing his chest. "…to hear you scream…" His eyes screwed shut and his fingers curled into fists as the man's lips coiled around his exposed nipple.

Cloud swallowed. Sephiroth's teasing tongue was working on his nerves, massaging sensations into his skin. Sephiroth's hands drifted up Cloud's sensitive sides and back, making the blonde arch into his touch. He desperately held back a moan, not wanting to show any types of weakness against his enemy's venomous contact. The poison of his nemesis's hands and lips was seeping into his body, shivers running down his spine and limbs.

Sephiroth's lips trailed up Cloud's exposed chest, towards his arching neck, stopping momentarily to bite the blonde's collarbone. He could tell it was becoming more and more difficult for the blonde not to moan as he panted… his muscled body arching against Sephiroth's… his head tilting back from the sensations of pleasure…

Sephiroth's lips closed over Cloud's already open mouth, his tongue entering the blonde's. Cloud's eyes opened and he turned away, the man's tongue slipping from his mouth. Sephiroth's caresses faltered and a cross look spread over his features. Cloud's eyes were sharp, his senses back in check. "Nh…No…" He panted. "I won't… give in." Sephiroth's hands moved away from his skin and Cloud could hear the man stand.

"Good."

The blonde's eyes flickered up to where Sephiroth's most-likely were. "Good…?" Cloud repeated. His eyes clenched shut as the light reappeared, but he soon opened them again to look at the silhouette of his enemy.

"Yes…" He said softly. "For the longer you resist… The longer you stay…" And with that, Sephiroth's form disappeared into the light and the door closed.


	2. Digits

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Chapter 2… Digits**

Cloud had no sense of time… There was no sun to tell him when it was night or day… No clock to chime the hours or cell phone to tell him it was seven AM.

He sighed, his arms had grown weak and his stomach ached for food or drink. But his mind was the most over-worked from the constant thought of how this was possibly assisting his nemesis… his seducer…

Cloud flinched at the light as it struck his body. He was back… Sephiroth. But this time he had something with him. He could smell it.

Since his eyes were useless in the dark room, the rest of Cloud's senses had already enhanced greatly. He mostly relied on his ears to give the outline of the man walking towards him. He could hear the long, silver hair brushing across his leather coat… His boots' gentle thud upon the stone floor… But Cloud's sense of smell had also enhanced and he knew… the man had food.

Cloud's limbs unconsciously pulled at his restraints, urging to get closer to the much needed nutrition. Sephiroth chuckled slightly at the sight of the blonde and Cloud stopped himself. He heard the plate being placed on the floor and Sephiroth get on his knees. Cloud leaned back to distance himself from the unseen man, but his hand wrapped around the back of the blonde's neck, keeping his face close. Sephiroth leaned forward and latched his teeth onto Cloud's neck, But Cloud kept himself in better check than the last time…

To Sephiroth's disappointment, the blonde didn't even falter nor move. He kept his cerulean eyes on the area the plate was located and barely breathed. The silver-haired man leaned away from the blonde. "You want it." Sephiroth hissed.

"What…?" Cloud questioned, not looking away from the plate.

"You're body should be rather weak by now, seeing as how you haven't eaten for three days." Cloud swallowed. So that's why it felt as though his stomach were eating itself. "If you just give in…" Sephiroth whispered, leaning forward once again. "I'll let you eat."

The moist breath of his nemesis floated across Cloud's lips before the contact was made once again, but Cloud's lips were tightly sealed.

Sephiroth's fingers slid below the still open shirt on Cloud's chest and traveled backwards, towards the blonde's spine. "Let me in…" He whispered, the tips of his lips brushing against Cloud's. The blonde's eyes clenched closed as he pushed the thought of food to the back of his mind.

"Never." He said, his lips brushing against Sephiroth's this time.

Cloud could feel the man's mouth curl into a smirk. "Then I'll have to force you to beg for it…" He said, his hand traveling down Cloud's spine as he kissed the blonde's lips. "…over…" Another kiss. "…and over…" Another. "…and over again."

Cloud gasped as his eyes flung open, his back arching immensely. Distracted by the kisses Sephiroth had been laying upon his lips, the blonde hadn't paid attention to the hand traveling down his spine… plunging below the cloth of his pants… and the fingers now probing his ass.

Pain struck his nerves and he bit his lip as the un-lubricated digits curled into the sides of his entrance. His restraints grew tight around his limbs as he pulled to get away, but it was no use. With every move those fingers made the pain lessened and the pleasure proceeded further into his nerves, clouding his senses.

Sephiroth wrapped his unoccupied arm around the blonde's back, pulling him closer to his body and devouring the skin on Cloud's neck mercilessly.

Cloud's steady breathing had turned into a pant and his back was beginning to arch, his hips subconsciously thrusting themselves further down on his enemy's fingers. Then, at the feeling of a third finger entering his tight entrance, Cloud's head threw itself back and a moan reverberated from his throat.

Never in his life had Cloud experienced such ecstasy… His body was burning, but his head was numb, frozen over by pleasure. His mind didn't want more… but his body craved it like nicotine. Oh god how he yearned for more… and it showed in a lot more ways than one.

He moaned again and his arms strained to grab his seducer's shoulders as Sephiroth's fingers brushed his prostate. His panting mouth was soon overcome by Sephiroth's, his tongue entering and twining around Cloud's. But instead of pushing away or biting Sephiroth's lips like he had done before… Cloud returned the favor. His tongue battled relentlessly with his enemy's and he continued to buck his hips, trying to get the same sensation as before.

This time it was Sephiroth's turn to moan into the blonde's mouth. He hadn't realized it prior, but now more than ever did Sephiroth realize just how much he was turning on his blonde foe. Cloud's hardening cock rubbing against the inside of his thigh was definitely a sign.

As Cloud's hips rocked, the combine friction of Sephiroth's fingers and his throbbing erection against the man's leg was throwing Cloud for a dangerously pleasurable loop. The digits inside his ass were hitting their mark, pressing against his prostate every time they moved and the blonde knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of it soon.

Sephiroth felt the muscles around his fingers tighten and Cloud's rhythm falter. It was the only warning Cloud could give before his body grew tense and he arched into the release.

His body grew limp, the shackles the only thing supporting his weight. A shudder passed through the blonde as Sephiroth removed his fingers. He was panting, desperately trying to regain lost oxygen. After a moment, Sephiroth stood and walked over to the plate on the floor. He picked it up and looked at Cloud, smirking viciously.

The white light poured over Cloud's heaving chest and Sephiroth walked outside the doorway, turning back to face the blonde as the doors closed. "You didn't beg…" He said coolly, leaving with the plate in hand, all its contents still in order.


	3. Teeth and Tongue

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Chapter 3… Teeth and Tongue**

Cloud awoke, yet again shackled, but this time he couldn't feel any cold stone slab behind his back or any cloth on his chest.

Cloud hopelessly looked down, trying to peer through the black to see his naked chest. His gloves had also disappeared along with his shoes, only leaving his pants and underwear… oh, wait, no underwear either.

He tried to analyze his position… It was definitely different compared to the last four days, seeing as how he wasn't chained _to_ anything. More like his hands were hanging loosely above him, the other end of his shackles attached to the ceiling. But, surprisingly enough, his legs weren't bound… Just dangling over the side of whatever it was he was sitting on.

Cloud began to wonder if Sephiroth would ask him to beg for food once again. His stomach ached more than the day before and he knew that without the food he wouldn't be able to control himself as well as the day before… If that could really be called controlling yourself.

That's when the light flooded the room, making the blonde wince at its blinding glow. Then the door closed, and Cloud realized he was yet again sightless to the darkness, but he could hear the man's boots more clearly this time as he circled. He followed the sound with his eyes, his heart racing, wondering when the man would make the attack.

There was a loud clatter and Cloud's support from below was suddenly gone. His restraints pulled tight against his wrists as his body fell from the chair that was just knocked away. He clenched his hands into fists, using the chains to help pull himself back up and stand on the cold stone floor.

But the moment he stood to his full height, he could feel Sephiroth's cold hands curl around him from behind, his fingers running lazy patterns across his torso. Cloud tried to pull away, but his enemy's grip became tighter, pulling the blonde's bare back against his clothed chest. "Do you not enjoy our time together… Cloud?"

The hairs on the back of Cloud's neck prickled at the feeling of Sephiroth's warm breath floating across his skin. "It's been a blast." Cloud shot back, distaste for the man laced between his words.

But Sephiroth had been expecting that kind of answer. Slowly, his hands traveled up the blonde's torso and towards his chest. "Are you going to beg today…?" He hissed, taking Cloud's earlobe between his lips.

"Ngh…No…" Sephiroth's fingers had run across his nipples just as he spoke, causing the blonde to falter in his words. "I won't." He said, more securely.

He sighed. "A shame…" Then the silver haired man ran his fingers across the hardened surfaces of Cloud's nipples once again, but this time twisting them roughly, making Cloud gasp at the action. He smirked, maybe today _would_ be the day where he made the blonde fall at his hands after all.

Slowly, his touch traveled down Cloud's torso again, this time aiming for the same target. Cloud tried to pull away, but his subconscious action made his back push harder against Sephiroth's chest. One of the man's hands stopped their movement, instead wrapping around the blonde's chest to secure Cloud more tightly against his body.

Cloud started to struggle against his hold when he felt the man's hand slip below the rim of his pants, inching slowly towards its destination. Then the tips of Sephiroth's fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his cock and he struggled more violently. He tried to pull further away from the hand in his pants, but ending up pressing his back to Sephiroth's chest more tightly every time.

Sephiroth's hand slowly stroked down the top of his cock, curling his fingers around the sensitive head, leisurely massaging its heated skin. With every move of his kneading digits, Cloud's struggling became weaker and weaker. The blonde bit his lip, trying to restrain the moan that was begging to be released from his throat. His head tipped back to rest upon Sephiroth's shoulder as the man's grip became tighter around his erection, pumping his hand up and down Cloud's cock at an agonizingly slow pace.

But when Sephiroth moved away and his hand exited the blonde's pants, a near-whimper of disappointment shoved its way out of Cloud's throat. His unsteady legs barely held him up and the rest of his unsupported weight was hanging by his wrists. His cock ached to be freed from its cloth prison and trembled slightly from the attention it just received, the blonde's chest heaving with every breath he took in.

Then the feeling of Sephiroth's lips touched his chest, making his body shiver at the unexpected contact. "You want release…" The man said between kisses and nips to Cloud's skin, traveling lower on his body with every one. "…it hurts…doesn't it…?" He said, traveling across Cloud's muscled torso. The blonde's hands were clenched into fists and his head was leaned back… The touch was becoming more intense with every kiss laid upon his skin. "But you…won't receive it…" Sephiroth's last touch of lips was placed just above the rim of Cloud's pants.

He smirked as Cloud ceased holding his breath in a sad attempt to restrict the moan threatening to pour from his lips. "Not until you beg." He said, wicked intentions behind his words. His finger hooked around the rim of Cloud's pants, pulling it down until his hips were uncovered, but leaving his erection locked away. He could hear Cloud panting, and ordered him again. "Beg." He hissed, kissing the uncovered base of Cloud's erection.

The blonde swallowed. Why did it feel like he had no choice anymore…? Why was his brain telling him to never surrender, but his body was screaming for him to give in? To let Sephiroth kiss him… to touch him… to seduce him into the waves of pleasure he was sending into his limbs… Oh god, this was definitely not helping. Cloud bit his lip and clenched his fists again. He knew he was going to regret this…

"I need it…" He panted, not being able to keep his breath in check any longer. "I need it… Now…"

Sephiroth smirked at his words and licked the base of Cloud's cock slowly, finally earning a gasp from the blonde. "Good boy…" He muttered before pulling Cloud's pants down to his knees, releasing the blonde's cock.

The man leaned closer, taking Cloud's erection with his hand and bending it upward slightly, revealing more of the skin to him. He slowly drew a line with his tongue over the sensitive vein running up the underside of the blonde's aching erection, making the blonde's breath falter even more.

Cloud threw his head back, moaning slightly at the feeling of his cock being encased by Sephiroth's greedy mouth. His back arching violently when the man moved back up his cock, his teeth dragging along Cloud's skin, sending a rush of heat into the blonde's nerves. Then the pace began to go faster, Sephiroth's head bobbing up and down along Cloud's tender erection.

Soon the mouth of his nemesis became too intoxicating for the blonde to handle and he let himself go completely. Cloud's hips began to move in time with Sephiroth's pumping mouth, thrusting himself against the friction his enemy's teeth and tongue created. The blonde's panting became faster and the heat in his gut was expanding, threatening to explode. And then, with a moan not even partially held back, Cloud's body tensed and his back arched, releasing into Sephiroth's awaiting mouth.

Sephiroth milked Cloud dry before pulling away and stood, Cloud's exhausted body hanging limply by the wrists as his chest heaved from panting. A strong grip took his jaw and pulled it forward, Sephiroth's mouth crashing against Cloud's and forcing his tongue between the blonde's lips. Cloud, still lost in the fog of pleasure, received the tongue in his mouth willingly. He could taste his own come as he rubbed his tongue against Sephiroth's, moaning softly against his enemy's lips. His head moved forward slightly, trying to keep Sephiroth's tongue within his mouth when the man pulled away.

He opened his eyes, looking straight into his enemy's as he panted. Sephiroth licked his lips free of the left over come, smirking as he did. "See… It's not so difficult to beg." He said before leaning in next to Cloud's ear. "Make it a habit… Cloud…" He hissed before turning and walking away, towards the opening door.

And when Cloud opened his eyes once again… The light and Sephiroth had disappeared.


	4. Electricity

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Chapter 4… Electricity**

Cloud awoke with a groan… He was freezing. He hated it when he was cold in the morning.

Wait…? Why would he be cold if he was-?

The blonde's cerulean eyes widened and he looked down, realizing that he was now lying on his back… completely naked. His eyes widened and his heart began beating faster, his breathing matching with the rhythm of his heart. He tried to sit up, but the same metallic shackles bound his wrists to the floor and his ankles were strapped down so tightly that he couldn't move them at all. Then his mind processed just what position he was in.

His knees were bent and spread making his body completely open to _any_ form of attack. His wrists were bound a foot away from his head so he could move them a little bit, but not so much that he could sit up comfortably.

Then to his right came the familiar sound of the door opening and on cue, the stone he was attached to began to rise. Cloud looked around frantically as the mechanical pillar rose up from the floor, moving the slab he was attached to with it. The movement stopped with a jerk and in the last ray of light, Cloud could see Sephiroth approaching his bent legs, peering down at him with a sinister look upon his face. But yet again… he carried the plate of fruits and bread… along with something else in his hand.

"Are you prepared…?" Sephiroth asked in a chillingly sweet tone. Cloud gulped. He could feel Sephiroth's gaze traveling up his naked skin almost as clearly as he had felt the man's mouth moving around him yesterday.

He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip as Sephiroth's finger touched the underside of his cock. He would not scream. He would not moan. Not this time. But when Sephiroth's finger left his chilled skin a breath of relief left his lips.

Then something small pushed its way past his entrance and into his ass. It wasn't large enough to really cause Cloud any form of pleasure, but it did send him a small amount of tingles to go up his spine. "Can you guess what this is, Cloud…?" Sephiroth asked in his signature smooth tone.

Silence.

Sephiroth smirked. It was expected from his enemy. "It's something I've always wanted to see in action…" He continued, not needing to hear acknowledgement to know Cloud was listening. "…an anal-plug." He could tell the blonde was shocked at the sound of his faltering breath. "But don't worry… I wouldn't get something so common for _you_." He said, slightly fascinated by the way Cloud's muscles pulled the toy deeper into his ass. "This one sends a small electrical pulse into your body, vibrating as it does, to create the most pleasure for the user…"

Cloud gasped as the toy was pushed roughly deeper into him, ramming against his prostate. The blonde's mind sorted through what his enemy had just told him, fearing that this thing may be the one to truly break him.

"Oh yes…"

But Sephiroth wasn't done yet.

"I just remembered…" He said in a teasingly cold tone. Cloud heard Sephiroth move to his side and his cold fingers ran a line up the bottom of Cloud's length once again. The blonde pulled in a breath of air between his teeth and he closed his eyes. Then something slid down around his cock. "…If I truly want to break you, Cloud… I won't let you release." He hissed into the blonde's ear.

Cloud's fear rose up again and he met Sephiroth's eyes with his own. "Wha- UNH!"

His back arched drastically at the sudden movement inside his ass, lifting most of the blonde's body straight off the stone table. Then the vibrations stopped and he hit the cold surface with a thud, panting slightly. To cloud's surprise… the anal-plug had really done its job. His cock was already half-erect, and his legs had tingles rushing through their veins.

Another, longer vibration was sent through his body. His back arched again, but his muscles were too unstable to hold him for the full length of the vibration this time. His back hit the table again and he strained his ankles against their shackles, trying to pull his legs together to hide his pleasure. He bit his lip and his eyes clenched shut at the intense heat forming in his gut and quickly spreading to the rest of his body. Then it stopped and his body fell limp, his chest heaving and his erection throbbing with need.

"It will stop once you give in…" Sephiroth said coolly, running his cold fingers up and down the inside of Cloud's quaking thighs. "…once you beg."

Cloud shook his head slightly. "Never…" He panted.

"Then it shall continue."

At Sephiroth's words, another pulse was sent up through Cloud's body. His hips instinctively bucked up onto the cock that wasn't there… into the invisible hand that would make him come… but it did nothing. Cloud's back arched more than the other two times, straining his wrists so much he thought they would break. He yelled from the excruciating pleasure filling his body. Oh god… he couldn't take much more of this… he needed release and he needed it _bad_.

The torture stopped once again and Cloud's bare back smacked against the stone table. He turned his head to Sephiroth's locking his eyes with the man's gaze. "Why… Can't I… come…?" He asked, nearly out of breath.

Sephiroth was walking around him again, keeping his eyes on Cloud's ever reddening erection. "I put a cock ring on you… It stops your release, keeping you pleasured until it's finally removed… But I have heard of a few cases where someone had the ring and came, pushing past its capabilities."

Sephiroth's pace stopped and he reached out his hand towards Cloud's all too sensitive cock. "N-No…! Don't touch it!" Cloud said breathlessly, fearful of what it may do to him. But Sephiroth didn't listen and brushed just the tips of his fingers up Cloud's throbbing erection. A deep moan forced its way from Cloud's throat at the minor attention his rock-hard cock was receiving. But then Sephiroth wrapped his fingers around it more securely, pumping the sensitive length.

Oh god how Cloud hated himself right now… How he wanted to rip the man pumping his cock to shreds. But of course, within the moment, Cloud wasn't thinking like that at all…

His hips were moving up and down with the rhythm of Sephiroth's hand, rubbing his twenty-times-more-sensitive-than-usual erection into the friction his enemy was creating. "N-no… Stop…" Cloud panted, his fingers curling into fists as his head tipped back, pressing into the stone. Even though his words meant to be pointed at the man stroking his erection, they ended up as orders towards himself… Unsuccessful orders, he realized, as he continued to move his hips.

Sephiroth smirked. "Do you mean it…?" He teased, stopping to trace a line up the blonde's length, messaging its head roughly with his thumb.

Cloud barely choked back another moan. "Y-Yes." He hissed.

Sephiroth drew his fingers away from Cloud's heated cock. "Then beg." His thumb pressed down on the button for the anal-plug once again.

Cloud's back arched and he yelled into the darkness. It felt as though his cock were going to explode from the heat inside of him. He moaned louder than before, his legs writhing from the vibrations being sent shooting into his length. Then they stopped. Cloud's body fell limp once more, he was panting wildly and his erection was shuddering from the pressure. He pulled meekly at the restrains, aching to touch himself, to remove the ring and burst with release.

"Please…Sephiroth…" He panted, his eyes closed. "…I need…I need to come." He almost felt like killing himself for giving in, but he thought he would've died anyway if this kept going on much longer.

The blonde could hear the man's boots on the ground as he stalked closer. He felt Sephiroth's cool touch removing the ring from his cock, but the object in Cloud's ass went off once again as the ring was slipped over his erection's head. Cloud yelled out into the dark as he came, spurting the hot white liquid across his torso and chest, a few droplets hitting his craning neck.

The vibrations suddenly stopped and Cloud's body hit the table once more, this time _all_ of it limp and aching. His cock twitched and a few more drops of come fell from it's tip as the toy was removed from his ass. But a sigh of relief escaped his lips when it was finally gone. He could feel the fresh come cooling and the air around him sent chills across his heated skin.

Then something strange touched his lips. He opened his eyes to see a strawberry dangling over his mouth and that's when he recalled Sephiroth's deal… If he begged… he would be fed.

He opened his mouth and craned his head up high enough to take a bite out of the red fruit. He closed his eyes and chewed it slowly, nearly moaning again from the sweet taste running down his throat and across his tongue. He swallowed, regretting its disappearance instantly. When he opened his eyes again he was more than shocked to see Sephiroth's snake like gaze peering down into his pupils.

"I'm disappointed in you, Cloud…" He said in a hushed tone. "…I thought you would've lasted longer." He stated, almost like he was sad to have seen the blonde give in.

Cloud blinked, not really knowing what to expect from his silver-haired nemesis. He watched as Sephiroth turned and walked away, closing his eyes when the light hit his battered form. Sephiroth turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde. "Don't be so weak next time…" He said as he walked forward, the doors closing behind him.

"…you're brothers like a challenge." And the light was gone once again.


	5. Brothers

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Chapter 5… Brothers**

Cloud had gotten used to waking up in strange positions by now… but this…

He could feel the cold stone against his bare chest as he opened his eyes, senses coming back to him. His face was rubbing sideways against the rough rock, his cheek sore from laying on it. Then it hit him… Why was he balanced on his chest with his ass up in the air?

His cerulean eyes widened and his body jolted up from the ground as his eyes darted from one metal band, forcing his palms against the floor, to the other. He pulled at the shackles around his feet, only able to move them an inch at most. "Shit…" He pulled at his wrists, seeing if he could slip them out from beneath the bonds, but nothing was working. He was stuck on his hands and knees, completely naked yet again.

The blinding glow suddenly filled the room, two silhouettes standing in the doorway. Cloud looked up at the open door in front of him, confused by the number of people until his mind recalled what Sephiroth had said yesterday…

"…_Your brothers like a challenge."_

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Kadaj and Yazoo… But where was Loz? Not that he minded the fact that he wasn't around, but curiosity did kill the cat… and maybe the Cloud.

"Look who it is Yazoo… Our _dearest_ older brother…" Kadaj's voice cooed venomously.

The blonde looked away… He had a disgusting feeling crawling through his skin at the look in Kadaj's eyes, Yazoo smirking. He had always been quieter than his overly-theatrical brother. "Where's the other one…?" Cloud asked, trying to keep his gaze from Kadaj's.

Kadaj's smirk melted. "Thanks to you, he's missing in the life-stream…" Cloud smiled briefly at that, but Kadaj didn't catch it. "…but now it's time for you to pay." He snickered, the grin returning to his lips. Cloud watched as Kadaj stalked nearer to his face, kneeling down to become eye-level with the blonde. "Brother has told us of your time together… How much you _enjoy_ it… How much you_moan_…" Cloud glared deep into Kadaj's eyes, trying to burn him from the inside out with a simple look.

Kadaj leaned forward slowly, bringing his lips closer to Cloud's ear, the blonde trying to move away but finding he couldn't because of the restraints around his wrists. Kadaj's thin, cold fingers wrapped around the back of Cloud's neck and he nipped at the blonde's collarbone before his hushed voice flowed into Cloud's ear. "Now, brother… It's our time to play…"

A shudder went down the blonde's spine at Kadaj's words… It sounded so much like what Sephiroth would say. That's when he felt the back of Yazoo's fingers drifting up his ass. He turned to look over his shoulder at the silver-haired fiend behind him, his green eyes flickering with mischief. Kadaj gave a nod to his brother and Cloud's head turned back to Kadaj, peering up at him, trying to find out what they were going to do.

That's when Cloud's guard was down… That's when the finger entered his ass. He gasped, quickly biting down on his bottom lip to silence himself as the pain from the un-lubricated finger subsided. Then it moved… Slow at first, continuing the sting in Cloud's nerves, but then the pace grew faster and the twinge was being replaced with something he was all too familiar with…

Cloud looked up at Kadaj who was smirking viciously and standing over him as though Cloud were just his pet. "Bastard…" Cloud mumbled before a second finger was wedged into his entrance, making the blonde's eyes close tightly. He was pushing back the pleasure, making his body keep the heat in his gut at bay.

Sephiroth, he mildly respected, so he didn't feel as bad for surrendering to him… but the brothers…? This was grotesque.

Then another gasp escaped his lips as Yazoo stretched his ass to fit another finger, Cloud gasped from the pain, but once his lips were unsealed he couldn't help but pant from the pleasure. After a few more moments of the digits moving in and out of his entrance, Kadaj spoke again. "Stop… He's not giving in fast enough." Cloud opened his eyes again to glance up at Kadaj wondering if they were already done with him.

His unspoken question was quickly answered, at the look in Kadaj's eyes… the gleam Sephiroth's eyes sometimes adorned. "Put _it_ in…" He said, smirking.

Cloud could hear Yazoo shift behind him. "But Sephiroth said not to break him… to only prepare him."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. _"Prepare me for what…?"_

"We have to get him hard first. He's only half way there." To Cloud's surprise, Kadaj was right. He was already hard, and just from a couple of fingers no less. "So put it in."

This time Yazoo didn't argue. Cold could hear him shift again and then his fingers were pushed roughly back into the blonde, making him gasp and his back arch slightly at the unexpected thrust. Yazoo's fingers began to pump faster and faster, digging deeper into the sides of his entrance and spreading the walls further apart. When Yazoo felt satisfied with his work, his fingers pulled out and Cloud let his breath free, panting from the sensations being sent into his nerves.

Then he felt something cool touch the outside of his entrance, pushing to get inside. "Do you know what Yazoo is putting into you now, brother…?" Cloud glared up at Kadaj, just before the object breached his expanded opening.

Cloud's eyes clenched shut and he yelled out into the room, pain stripping away the pleasure left from Yazoo's earlier actions. His teeth were clenched tightly together and his head was pounding. Kadaj smirked at his expression. "…It's called a dildo. And it's supposed to give great pleasure to the user…" A sinister laugh escaped his lips before he knelt down again meeting his eyes with Cloud's. "By the look on your face… It seems we fumbled…" He kissed Cloud's lips roughly, the blonde trying to get away but without use, and then Kadaj pulled away with a grin. "Oops." He said in an almost child-like fashion.

Oh yes… Cloud would definitely kill him…

The blonde inhaled through clenched teeth as the dildo began to move back out of him until the head was the only thing remaining inside of his ass. Then Yazoo thrust the object back into him, making Cloud yell out in pain. The brother's pace began to steadily grow faster as he pulled in and out of Cloud, each time the thrusts becoming more fluid and the pain melting away.

In a few more moments, the blonde was panting and his back was arched. He could feel every ridge on the rubber-like surface as Yazoo delved deeper into the blonde, grazing his prostate more and more frequently. Cloud's hips began to move back, meeting the brother's thrusts and making the toy dig deeper into his ass. There was a command from Kadaj, but Cloud's hazy senses couldn't make it out in time before the button on the end of the dildo was pressed.

Cloud moaned and his back arched drastically as the object deep inside of him began to vibrate, his hips smashing back against its rough surface, craving the phenomenal friction he was receiving. The blonde couldn't hold himself back for much longer and Kadaj knew, taking his chance. There was a click and Cloud's lids opened half way to see Kadaj in front of him… completely naked and holding a leash… attached to Cloud's new collar.

If the blonde knew what he was doing… if he was even a little less aroused by the thrusts within his ass and the vibrations being sent through his veins… he wouldn't have followed Kadaj's next order… but instead took it head-on. Literally. "Do the same my brother did to you on your fourth day… Suck me until I'm dry."

Kadaj tugged at the leash in his hand, straining the blonde's neck towards his cock. He moved forward until the tip was only moments away from brushing against Cloud's lips… and he took it. Kadaj's head tipped back as Cloud's mouth engulfed his erection in a moist heat, lapping at the thick vein running below his heated skin with his tongue. Cloud deep-throated Kadaj just as Yazoo thrust against his prostate, causing the blonde to moan, sending vibrations up into Kadaj's cock. A spurt of pre-cum touched Cloud's tongue as Kadaj moaned, silently urging him to go faster.

The blonde was lost in the fog of pleasure, the huge dildo moving inside his ass thrusting deeper and deeper with every move Yazoo made, the tip of Kadaj's erection rubbing against the back of his throat, the vibrations in his legs… They were all making him crazy with lust and he was about to spill over the edge.

Kadaj noticed the blonde's body shudder and his muscles flex slightly and he glanced at his brother, who looked back up at him. Yazoo's pace stopped, and he removed the vibrating dildo from Cloud's entrance, turning it off and setting it aside to grab another toy.

Cloud's breath stopped and his back arched at the feeling of something entering him again… but instead of his ass… it's was his _cock's_ turn to be penetrated. His body writhed at the sensation of something entering the slit of his erection, delving deeper into his slit and sliding down his urethra. Then two cold metal rings clamped around his cock, securing the rod that was now inside him.

His fingers curled into the stone floor and he forced his eyes open to look at Kadaj, who was smirking dangerously as he pulled his pants back up around his hips. "What-ngh… did you… do…?" Cloud asked with great difficulty as his cock got used to the feeling of something being inside of it.

Yazoo appeared from behind him and he had his regular emotionless face. "It's like a cock-ring… but different." He said coolly. "It doesn't let you release but also continuously stimulates an erection, keeping you exhausted and…" He paused, searching for the correct word. "…_excited_." He said, letting a smirk leak out onto his lips.

That's when the door opened, bathing Cloud in light. Yazoo turned, exciting the room, Kadaj following close behind. But as the doors slowly closed behind Kadaj, he turned, a smirk gracing his thin lips. "And another thing brother…" Cloud craned his neck to look up at Kadaj through the crack between the doors.

"Sephiroth has the remote…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I actually think this is not one of my best chapters so far... sorry. But ur opinoin counts more for mine so, please RandR on what u think.)**


	6. Assertion

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Chapter 6… Assertion**

Cloud's back pressed against the stone wall of the room, his head craning into its rough surface. He was panting wildly and spewing moans laced with whimpers as the object penetrating his cock vibrated violently. His eyes were clenched shut and his hands were working to get the torture device off before it made him explode, but every time he touched it the feeling would intensify. His back arched again and another moan pushed past his throat. His legs subconsciously pushed him backwards, trying to bury Cloud deeper into the wall, away from the object strapped to his erection.

Then the vibrations stopped.

Cloud's body fell limp against the wall, his lungs working double time to retrieve the oxygen he had lost with his cries of ecstasy. His hand traveled down, touching the head of his throbbing erection and his breath hitched. Even the simple contact of a piece of dust grazing his cock would send his senses flying… but he couldn't stop himself from stimulating the fervent flesh.

His mind told him to calm down… to relax and block out the sensations… But that was easier said than done. Especially since his body was telling him to hump anything with legs, just to hopefully gain release. Oh god how this thing tortured his judgment… With every unexpected vibration, his lust amplified until he was about ready to fuck **the wall** senseless.

Then it started again, his head immediately throwing itself back and Cloud's side hitting the floor. His back arched off the stone as he yelled out in utter bliss, his cry reverberating off the walls. His body fell back to the floor when his legs couldn't support themselves anymore and he reached down, grabbing his cock in one hand. Another moan was torn from his throat at the contact of his own fingers. He started to pump his erection mercilessly, his shadowed world melting away as the vibration suddenly went up a level.

His whole body ached for release, not just his cock. He needed it… He needed anything… anyone… to fuck him harder and harder until he came, covering himself in his own semen and then starting all over again. He needed it… his senses wanted to feel, to taste it… his body was craving the release… his mind screaming for him to give in and do anything necessary…

Then the vibrations stopped and the blonde relaxed against the cold stone floor once again as his chest heaved. Oh god… His body burned and his head was throbbing. His eyes opened lazily, to look up at the ceiling, but widened slightly as he noticed that he wasn't looking at stone.

Instead, the vicious smirk and devious eyes peered across his form… the features he had gotten all too familiar with.

Then the man moved down to kneel beside him. He glanced up and down Cloud, the smirk never faltering and an unsettling glint in his eyes. Then his fingers brushed across Cloud's torso, causing the blonde to take in a breath between clenched teeth and his skin to shudder. The man's hand moved slightly and Cloud's back snapped into an arch with a gasp. He could hear Sephiroth chuckle next to him as his hips instinctively bucked up towards the fingers touching his aching cock. Sephiroth's hand cupped Cloud's restrained erection more tightly, and began to form a rhythm for his movements. Again, the feeling of lust drowned him and the man kneeling not-so-far-away looked tempting…

Before Cloud knew what he was doing, his fingers had curled around the cloth of his enemy's shirt and he had tugged him forward violently, crashing their lips together.

At first, Sephiroth was stunned, the blonde's tongue snaking between his lips, inspired by pure greed for touch… but then the man's eyes focused and his tongue kicked in. Oh, what a wonderful sin he was about to enjoy.

He pulled his hand away and moved to press the button for the vibrations to start once again… Cloud's lips parted from his immediately, another low groan escaping his lungs as he writhed… But this time, Sephiroth's hands had gripped Cloud's wrists, keeping them in place before the man leaned down, trailing kisses across his heated skin. The blonde panted and a few soft moans escaped his lips' hold when Sephiroth's teeth toyed and twisted the blonde's nipples.

His tongue messaged the hardened flesh and his teeth grazed dangerously along their surface, threatening to separate them from Cloud's skin completely. Once he was satisfied with the stimulation of one, he moved to the second, positioning himself so his legs were straddling Cloud's hips as he continued to amuse himself. After a few moments, his kisses began to move farther down, leaving cool… lingering tingles rushing up Cloud's spine.

When he delved his tongue into Cloud's navel, the blonde was already moaning uncontrollably. Sephiroth smirked and the vibrations increased in power. Cloud's back arched, and he groaned deeply when the hard flesh of his sensitive cock rubbed harshly across the leather straps of Sephiroth's coat. His now freed hands, clawed at the floor, desperately digging for release from the heat in his gut, burning him inside-out.

"Seh… Sephiroth… Please…" The man stopped to glance up into Cloud's half-lidded eyes. "N-no! Don't stop…" Cloud said, his eyes widening in fear of losing the all-too-precious feeling of caress against his skin. Sephiroth's head tilted to one side slightly as he watched Cloud's expression and his lips melted back into his signature grin.

His eyes watched as Sephiroth crawled back up his fervent body, partially in fear… partially in anticipation. Cloud looked unbelievably vulnerable… His arms above his head… his chest heaving… his cheeks tinted with red… his eyes hazed by lust… Slowly, the man leaned down, locking his lips to Cloud's neck.

"You know… the conditions… Cloud…" He hissed between the touches of his lips and tantalizing bites. Cloud moaned in reply, leather stroking his cock as Sephiroth moved. He smirked. "…but this time… there's… a new rule…"

"Wh… what is it…?" Cloud asked breathlessly, his head falling back and his eyes closing with pleasure.

The man stopped and he looked over the blonde with a dominating gaze. "You must be mine for all eternity… or experience the penalty…" The last words sounded just as seductively sinister as any of the others Sephiroth uttered.

At that moment, Cloud's mind wasn't the one thinking for him… it was more like his cock was doing the plotting… And right now all it could think about was being stroked… being pumped so vehemently, he broke… _shattered_… into a million pieces below the man's steal green eyes.

"Anything…" Cloud breathed.

Sephiroth's eyes glimmered slightly and he moved down farther.

That's when Cloud could hear the rustle of leather and a distinctive zip.

Cloud nearly screamed at the feeling of being filled, his ass craving the sensation… but this wasn't Sephiroth's cock… yet… Instead, three fingers had pushed their way past his entrance and were now moving within him… expanding and prepping him for the inevitable.

Then they dug exceptionally deep, grazing violently across his prostate and the blonde's back arched once again, the top of his head pressed against the stone floor. Sephiroth's fingers paused for a moment before repeating the motion and another moan was released into the room. He did it once more, committing the spot to memory before pulling his fingers out… one… by… one… progressively stimulating the blonde towards submission.

He held his breath until each one had exited his ass… then Cloud released his lip from between his teeth and let himself pant. Then he could feel Sephiroth's hand cup his unbearable erection, pumping it slowly, his horrifyingly phenomenal touch sending him waves of pleasure. Slowly, his world started to fade away and his body took the sensations head-on… greeting them… thirsting for them…

But as Sephiroth's hand moved back up his cock, he could feel something push against his entrance, and his eyes snapped open when the man's hand pumped down quickly, thrusting into him just as fast. A cry of pain leapt from Cloud's throat at the feeling of the grand load filling his ass. His hands clenched, fingers trying to tear into the floor… His eyes screwed shut, attempting to hide from the pain.

Then, Sephiroth began to move… deliberately slow at first, but soon picking up pace… every thrust digging deeper… every budge and shift replacing the pain with its opposite.

Soon enough, Cloud began to rock against Sephiroth's cock, intensifying the friction and the gratification of their touch. They moved together… moved as one… just like light and shadow… moving simultaneously, always in contact.

Cloud moaned out, and his back arched as his restrained cock silently pleaded for release… He had been craving to come all over himself ever since the damn thing was first strapped around his erection by Yazoo… and Sephiroth's hand and cock made it even worse. Then he felt the bottom brace unclip from his erection… Then the second metallic band was undone and Cloud was about ready to cry out as the heat inside his gut grew to an explosive pressure. Even though the braces had fallen to the floor, the vibrator was still blocking his precious passage of release.

"Seh… Sephiroth… Please… I… I can't handle it… much longer…" He said between breathy moans as Sephiroth began to pound harder into his ass… his enemy's dick deep inside him, hitting his prostate with every thrust… the man's hand still pumping in time, around the continuously vibrating object within him… All of them together shooting waves of pleasure through the blonde's quaking body, crashing into his senses with an unexplainable force… one simply created to drive him mad.

He could feel the object inside of him being slowly removed from his erection and he knew…

Then the passage was completely cleared, his back arching to the extreme at the feeling of his enemy's sweet come filling his ass and his own hot liquid spilling out of his cock… spreading across his torso and chest in an explosion worthy of the Fourth of July fireworks.

His body hit the cold floor and Sephiroth supported himself weakly over the blonde's body by shaking arms. Then their eyes opened, catching each other's gaze as their breath mingled…

Cloud's eyes widened slightly as he suddenly realized that Sephiroth had moved forward… locking his lips with the blonde below him. Then he pulled away slightly, his dangerous green eyes gleaming… smirking viciously.

Cloud understood all too late that the kiss was a simple distraction… One that kept his mind off the unseen liquid now entering his neck through the needle of a syringe… "What did… you…?" He attempted to ask before his head swayed to the side, his lids falling shut.

But before he was once again bathed in black, Sephiroth leaned forward, the tip of his lips drifting a feather-light touch up the side of Cloud's neck before hissing the unsettling words into his heated skin…

"And now Cloud… You are mine."


	7. Salvage

**Tied to the Darkness**

**Chapter 7… Salvage**

Cloud awoke on the floor… its cool surface melting through the cloth on his back… He opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and realizing that he was, oddly enough, fully clothed. Then his other senses kicked in and his eyes widened as he realized what was going on upstairs…

A gunshot, the sound of blades clashing, distant yells of his name…

His friends. They were here. But how…? He tried to move, to call out for them, but his body was weak from the lack of nutrition and extra _attention_ he had been annually receiving from his nemesis. Damn… his ass hurt like hell…

That's when his heart began to beat a little faster at the memory of his and Sephiroth's time together yesterday… The sweat… the moans… the rhythm of their bodies… He shivered at the remembrance. But it wasn't from fear…

He jumped when there was a sudden, loud boom and a few large chunks of ceiling fell to the floor, making it shake violently underneath the blonde. He blinked when the dim, yellow light bathed the floor a few feet away… Then the sounds of battle flowed in after it and Cloud looked up to see a red cape flare past the gigantic hole left behind after the explosion. Then Yuffie's star and one of the brothers followed.

A figure leapt down from the edge of the hole and there was a soft thud. He stood, his silhouette tall and well-built. "Cloud…?" A hesitant voice echoed from the darkness, searching for the name's owner. The figure turned towards the blonde and Cloud recognized the man immediately. "Cloud!" The figure said in relief before he rushed forward, towards the captive. The blonde forced himself to sit up… even though it caused a twinge of pain to shoot through his spine.

The man crouched down next to the blonde, plunging the tip of his gun-blade into the stone and supporting Cloud's back with an arm. "What did he do to you…?" The brunette whispered below his breath, as he looked over the blonde's thin form with concern.

"Leon…? What are you doing here…?" Cloud asked with difficulty from the pain, still slightly stunned at the sudden arrival of his friends.

"We've been looking for you for weeks, Cloud… Friends worry…" Leon peered around behind the blonde to see his wrists shackled to the floor. "That bastard…" He hissed as a reply to the hint of what kind of torture Sephiroth had put Cloud through.

There was another thud from behind the two men and they both looked up to see this figure flip back her hair and turn towards them. The woman peered up through the black, her big brown eyes locking with the blonde's cerulean orbs immediately. "Cloud!" She yelled out before rushing forward and kneeling down next to Leon.

"Tifa…" Cloud said to himself as if to make sure he still knew her. She nodded, a sad smile on her lips, her eyes threatening to leak the hurt evident on her features.

Cloud winced in pain at the unexpected motion of Tifa's arms gripping his body in a hug. "I… I was so worried…"

Leon stood, pulling his blade from the stone floor and aiming it at the chains. "Cloud, lean forward…" Cloud nodded and did as he was instructed… Hell, that's all he had been doing… There were two shots and one of the chains was broken, another shot and the second followed shortly… "Come on… I don't know how much longer the others will last…" Leon said, glancing back up at the battle above them and putting the blade between two of his belts.

Tifa and Leon each took one of Cloud's arms in their hands and hoisted him up off the ground… both taken aback at how much lighter he was… both troubled by it as well…

"Can you stand on your own…?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded and the two of them let go. His steps faltered a little, but he had no sword to carry on his back to topple him over. He quickly gained his footing and the three of them headed for the previously-made opening.

Leon reached around and pulled out a grappling gun, aiming and shooting it towards the side of the gaping hole. "Come on…" He said, motioning for Cloud to go with him by extending an arm. The blonde let the man wrap his arm around his torso, holding him securely. Tifa pulled out a gun as well and shot her hook up into the air, the three of them lifting off the ground at once. That's when Cloud's senses flared suddenly, and he became fully aware of everything about the brunette gripping him. His racing heart… the muscles below his skin… his scent…

Cloud shuddered. What was going on…?

Leon felt him shiver and pulled the blonde in tighter as they neared the second level. The moment their feet touched the ground, Yuffie's star nearly sliced off the ends of Cloud's golden hair before she landed close-by to catch it. "Cloud!" She exclaimed in excitement at seeing his face. Then a bullet whizzed past her head. She turned back to glare at Yazoo. "Why you-!" She murmured below her breath before throwing the star again, and with a quick smile to the blonde, she was off to give the brother a lesson…

Cloud followed the weapon's path with his eyes… it bending away from Yazoo and leading straight to his nemesis. He shuddered at the sight of the man who had seduced him so many times over the past weeks… or so Leon said…

To the blonde, it had felt as though it were all done over _years_ of precious time.

His long katana reflected the girl's weapon with ease, soaring forward to dodge the bullets of Barret, and leapt across the hole they had created like it was just a crack in the sidewalk. He kept his eyes locked with Cloud's the entire time he moved…

Kadaj and Yazoo were battling relentlessly… switching between Vincent, Yuffie, and… surprisingly enough… a few Turks, including Reno and Rude.

But those eyes… those eyes that had peered across his naked flesh with such a dominating gaze… they stayed on Cloud for the entire time as his enchantingly torturous body slipped between the fighting friends and foes… coming closer… nearing his possession…

But… why was Cloud feeling so… _heated_…

Why was he panting…? Why was his body aching to feel the man's touch across his skin again…? Wait… he had felt that way towards Leon as well when the brunette was holding him… and when he thought about it…

Cloud's eyes slipped sideways for a brief moment to peer over at the red caped anonymity, fighting rigorously against Yazoo…

…he looked pretty tempting as well.

Cloud's eyes screwed shut at the sudden twinge of pain that ran from the side of his neck, pulsating into his head. His hands gripped his skull and he fell to his knees.

"Hey guys! We gotta go!" Barret's gruff voice ringing out through the commotion, penetrating Cloud's mind and weakening the pain slightly. Then there was a _**clunk**_ next to him. "Hey…" A hand upon Cloud's shoulder… "You okay, Spiky?" Barret asked, stopping briefly by the blonde's side to look him over.

That's when Cloud's eyes opened. Another chill… that gaze… it was on him again… The blonde looked up, his eyes meeting those of his seducer, a smirk across Sephiroth's lips. Cerulean orbs widened drastically at the sight of the dangerous look, his heart beating faster in his chest. "Oh god…" He hissed beneath his breath. "What has he done to me…?"

"Cloud!" The voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. "We gotta leave! This place is set to blow!"

This snapped Cloud back to reality in a second. "What?" He asked with an unbelieving tone, his head whirling around to look at Barret.

Reno landed close to the two of them and grabbed Cloud's hand, pulling him up harshly. "Yeah, we brought some Turk_… equipment_… and these guys decided to use it all to save you're sorry ass." He said as the three of them turned and ran for their exit. "Wasteful bastards." The redhead mumbled below his breath.

"Yeah, this place is gonna be gone soon." Barret finished. "Why? You sad to see it go…?" He smirked. They could always joke at dire times.

Behind them, Kadaj and Yazoo began to follow, but Sephiroth put up a hand as a motion to halt their actions. They stopped beside him and turned to stare up at their eldest. "Brother! He's escaping! Why are we-?" But Kadaj was cut off by a gleam in Sephiroth's eyes… One treacherous and mysterious.

"You shall know in good time, remnant…" Sephiroth said coolly, before turning and walking between the two brothers, dissolving into the air around him. Neither argued, instead following their brother's command and evaporating into darkness.

Reno, Barret, and the abused Cloud emerged on top of a concrete dome in the middle of a dessert canyon… desolate and lifeless… the perfect place for a creature such as Sephiroth to reside. Reno climbed up the rope ladder hanging from the helicopter and onto the vehicle above them, Cloud only climbing half-way up, Barret below him.

Then the helicopter lifted away from the ground, the two men hanging from its ladder, the dome getting smaller in the distance at a rapid speed…

And then… a flash of light stained the blonde's retinas before he could fully look away…

He opened his eyes in disbelief… It was gone, engulfed by flames and smoke as it collapsed. A shiver ran down Cloud's spine at the memories of what Sephiroth had done to him there… what he may have been planning on doing… He closed his eyes and looked away, the desert sand billowing up around the explosion.

But even though it was gone… why did he have this foreboding feeling like it wasn't over…?

And like he was still…

…tied to the darkness.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Yep, this is the end…**

**The secret base of Sephiroth is blown-up and they all get away without a scratch.**

**But trust me… it's FAR from over.**


	8. Bonus Chapters Teaser

**Bonus Chapters Teaser**

**These "bonus Chapters" (as I'm calling them) will be a wide-range of chapters that take place in parallel to the Tied to the Darkness Series, or during time-gaps in the stories. These will include – of course – my personal favorite pairing of Seph and Cloud, but also – for fans of **_**other**_** pairings – it may also include AkuRoku, Cleon, Seph/Leon, Zemyx, Soriku, and my personally created pairing – Marluxia and Yazoo, which I am VERY MUCH SO looking forward to writing. I have a feeling it'll be quite delicious. XD**

**But! To **_**really**_** make the story AND the pairing official, I have decided to be ultra nice to you fans out there, and not only post this notice on all **_**three**_** of my stories, but also give you a "teaser trailer" of one of the chapters I have in mind for Marluxia/Yazoo. I'm sure you'll love it. ^_~**

**And guess what else? It's right below this!**

**YAY! XD**

**So, hope you have fun reading, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**Hope to hear from you all soon,**

**~JT~

* * *

**

The assassin chuckled as he looked over his prey's alabaster skin, cracked with the green of his chosen weapon of pleasure, fingers drifting down over the brother's chest, earning a growl from the elegant creature he had ensnared, a smirk running up the man's lips in response to the sound. But even as the one currently bound to the wall struggled, he could only think of one thing, and one thing alone…

"_How did it get to this?"_

It had only been a few days since the blonde had been captured and Sephiroth's… "torture" had begun, and already everything was being thrown onto Yazoo to be taken care of. The entire day he had been rushing around all three of the base's floors, gathering information on the enemies' plans of retrieval, working on mapping out the life-stream, and now, he was stuck watching Vexen, their first to retrieve, navigate that same map in search for new members.

"I thought you said you had a signature presence already…" Yazoo grumbled irritably. He was getting tired of standing there, watching a little screen flash green designs of the life-stream and a giant metal hoop do nothing at all.

"I did. Now it seems he is trying to escape further into the life-stream… Of course, I know this man well enough to guess his next point of travel, even when dead." The scientific mind replied. Oh, I'm sorry, _showed off_.

It was almost eerie how much of a resemblance the man had to professor Hojo… Not physically, but mentally, they were almost spitting-images of one another… and it gave the Sephiroth portion of Yazoo the chills. "Well, when you find him, contac-"

"There!" The man suddenly blurted, pointing a thin finger to the screen, a red dot appearing on its radar. "There he is… Our Assassin." Vexen grinning as he spoke. Then he turned to face Yazoo swiftly. "Go! Get Sephiroth, for only one who has been in and out of the lifestream is able to retrieve the dead. Quickly!" He was showing off his knowledge again… But what he didn't know was that he was also pissing off the Brother.

At that, Yazoo glared down at the other. He did not like being neither ordered, nor commanded as though he were owned by such a leech of a human being. "_Brother_ is otherwise preoccupied."

"Nonsense! He must-!"

"He must do nothing. Not for _you_, Number Four." But before Vexen could retort, Yazoo's eyes glimpsed the red spec moving yet again… and quickly. "Open it." He said suddenly, positioning himself in front of the large metal hoop, not much larger than the Brother himself, only really crafted to sprout one person at a time.

"If I open that, you will be sucked in with him! You can't possibly-!"

"Open the gate, or else we will lose him." Yazoo said bluntly, reptilian eyes glaring deep into the scientist's pupils.

"Tch!" Vexen hissed out, before putting in the commands to open the gate, fingers working quickly to plug in the "spec's" coordinates more precisely.

Yazoo's hair blew backwards at the burst of wind from the life-stream when the gate opened like an eye, gaze staring directly into its black and green depths, random strands of it almost reaching out for him in a sense, their 'fingers' lapping at his arms and hands hungrily, trying to draw the undead brother back into its open mouth. But Yazoo didn't move… He had been within this great abyss once before, and death no longer frightened him. Not after his elder brother had pulled him free through this very tear in its flesh, the man also showing no fear towards the entity he had seen many times before.

"How close is he?" Yazoo asked, taking a step forward, eyes peering deep within for any sign of movement, any shape or shadow.

"Very." Vexen replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen… "Here! He should be there now!"

And at that, Yazoo's eyes caught it… the silhouette of a man floating through its waters, and his arm reached out swiftly, plunging deep within the life-stream, up to his elbow being consumed… then his shoulder… until he touched something, and couldn't help but smirk in triumph to himself. "Got chya."

But his eyes suddenly widened as he felt something begin to crawl up his skin, across his arm, and he took a step back, confused and deterred at the sight of vines growing up across his flesh, arm completely immobilized underneath their green skins as they grew closer and closer to his shoulder. Then his other hand reached out, gripping his encased wrist through the gate, pulling to get himself free, exposing his hand from the stream… along with a flash of deep-green.

Vexen only began to cackle behind him as Yazoo started to breathe heavy with fear, vines sprouting out all around the edges of the gate, creeping across the floor and gripping to its cracks… to the Brother's legs and the walls behind him, pulling something free. But then the head of a man breached the stream's surface, his mouth cracking open to allow him a large breath of air, his hand outstretching to grip just below Yazoo's encased elbow, pulling upon him until his foot stepped through the gate, landing steady on the floor. Yazoo could only stare in partial awe and horror as the man's body began to emerge, the life-stream screaming in anguish as he was torn through its flesh, tendrils of black gripping tight to his shoulders and hips, trying to make the Assassin stay.

But Yazoo's gaze faltered as he looked down to his arm, the vines starting to retreat, almost as though they were moving back within the man's very veins to escape… The man whose body was now stepping free of the stream's grasp… it's black hands of the dead crawling back into the darkness… vines leaving the floor and walls… the wind dying slowly until the gate's eyes were closed once more, leaving Yazoo disheveled and panting from the experience, heart ringing in his ears.

But then he realized one problem… As he looked back down to his arm, he noticed… the imbecile's hand was still holding onto him like a child would his mother.

"Yazoo…" Vexen started, grinning crookedly as he stood from his seat and walked over to the two, placing his hand atop the assassin's shoulder. "This is Marluxia. Number Eleven."

At that, the Brother's eyes lifted to look over the other, arm becoming irritated with being held, but the action he saw in progress only made a single silver brow rise. Marluxia… was bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yazoo." And, just as smoothly as he spoke his words, the Graceful Assassin moved his hand to rest gently below Yazoo's fingers, lips moving to kiss the top of his hand, lips laying soft upon his flesh, only to leave in a silent smirk…

But the brother was unimpressed.

Marluxia jumped slightly and looked back up at the other as Yazoo's arm was wrenched away from his grasp, eyes still going un-met while Yazoo abruptly turned to stalk out of the room. "Don't touch me." He almost snarled. He had had enough for the day and needed to meet Sephiroth outside their captive's door in thirty minutes. At this rate he would be late, and he was sure he no longer looked professional after such a ridiculous experience.

But his steps were halted suddenly, only a few feet from the door, as something wrapped around his ankle, keeping him grounded. He sighed not even bothering to look down, nor turn around, knowing already that what was around his foot was most-likely some type of foliage created by the man walking towards him from behind. Yazoo sighed, exasperated with these antics… "Is there something you need…?"

"Well…" Marluxia started, smirking behind the other as he neared, "I _do_ see something I _want_…"

Yazoo's eyes widened slightly and he felt himself shiver at the words whispered beside his ear, the Assassin's breath running hot across his neck. But before any average human could've reacted, Yazoo snarled beneath his breath and whirled around, elbow in a course to plunge directly into the other's stomach… But at that exact moment, Yazoo's eyes locked onto the other's gaze, his breath being taken only for the briefest of moments, the sharp blue running cold and deep within his mind… piercing and analyzing his very existence within that single moment… and it made him shudder.

But what he also soon realized was how beautifully the other dodged his attack, the man's hand coming up to grip his wrist and pull him forward as he moved back up, the motion seemingly effortless on Marluxia's part, and Yazoo couldn't help but stumble into the assault as lips met.

Jade eyes widened considerably at the increased pressure, Marluxia's other hand - not still gripping to Yazoo's arm – moving up to support the Brother's head as the kiss became increasingly sexual, a tongue daring to try and pry open Yazoo's lips… which only angered him more.

Suddenly, Marluxia found himself on the floor, hand clutching his cheek, looking up with a gaze as sharp and angered as lightning to watch the Brother's once-bound foot touch back to the ground, slit pupils looking down upon him as though he were a mere pest just waiting to be smashed. Of course, the Assassin still couldn't help but smirk when he saw that he had the other panting. "Do not. Touch me." Yazoo growled, the words soft but jagged, being spoken only moments before he turned away yet again to head down the hallway.

But upon one of his steps away, his eyes widened, a collective growth of vines bursting forth from the ground around his foot, their backs arching like snakes before they all struck forward, constricting upon Yazoo's flesh, paralyzing him and tying his arms to his sides. Then the chuckle flowed up from behind him, the Assassin standing from the floor and walking closer. "Did you really think that I'd let you go that easily…?" He asked, the tone of his voice making it obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely, Yazoo struggling against the bonds, throwing an infuriated gaze of green towards the others eyes as he circled the Brother, Marluxia only smirking in response.

"Let me free." Yazoo commanded, snarling… threatening.

But his demands weren't met as Marluxia only laughed under his breath, "And why would I do that…?" He asked as he moved in closer once more, lips nearing the other's earlobe. "Especially when I've caught such a _tantalizing_ dish…" Yazoo gritted his teeth, closing his eyes against the feeling of the man's tongue running up the shell of his ear, a soft puff of breath cooling the heated skin as the other spoke the next word. "Now…" Marluxia whispered, fingers drifting up the other's chin, tilting up Yazoo's head before the Brother jerked it away to the side, giving him a look that could _kill_. "Care to point me in the direction of the closest vacant room…?" He said, smirking, fingers twining around the zipper at the top of Yazoo's cloak, undoing it slowly to reveal the skin of the Brother's neck and collarbone… eyes taking in every inch… already hungry for more.

"You're disgusting." Yazoo hissed between his teeth, gaze practically _burning_ with revulsion for the other, squirming slightly against the bonds constricting his arms.

But Marluxia went unthreatened by the other's serpentine gaze, his mind already set. "Then that should act as inspiration to find me a room…" He said simply, before slowly running a slick line up across the Brother's jugular with his tongue, Yazoo's head reflexively tipping back… the Assassin laying a kiss below his bitten ear. "Unless of course… you'd _wish_ people to see something so disgusting fucking you out in the hallway?"

Yazoo's eyes widened, the gasp that escaped his lips shuddering, along with his spine. "You…. You wouldn't dare it." He half threatened, half asked… almost afraid…

"Mmmno… _I'm _not doing the daring…" Marluxia said softly, allowing his plants to move ever-so-slightly away from the Brother's clothes, unzipping him further… the smooth plains of his chest now being unveiled to the cold air around them, their flesh rising and falling with his breaths… Marluxia loving every intake of air. "_You_ are."

Yazoo gasped again, only slightly louder as the stranger's heated mouth encased one of his nipples, the Brother reflexively biting his lower lip to keep himself from making any further sounds. _"This man is insane…!" _He thought as he felt Marluxia's tongue run roughly across the nub's hardening surface, Yazoo's body acting against his mind as his skin flared underneath the touch. "Ngh-! Shit…" Yazoo said below his breath as the other's teeth pulled at his sensitive flesh, swallowing hard in order to keep control on his own body. Was this moron really going to do this out in the middle of the hallway…? Where ANYONE could see?

"You're trembling…" The man remarked softly against the Brother's skin, the tips of his lips barely touching Yazoo's nipple one last time before pulling completely away, Yazoo's eyes watching as he stood back to full height before him, glaring venomously even as he panted. "From your body's reaction, one would think you're actually _enjoying_ this…" He said as he smirked devilishly, deep blue eyes gleaming with desires Yazoo did not want to help him accomplish.

"I'm not. _Trust_ me." The Brother grated back.

"Well then, am I to assume you won't help me in finding a place to properly play with you…?" Marluxia asked with a grin, moving closer to the other's face, Yazoo desperately moving his head back, his eyes sending warnings of pain that would ensue if the man was brave enough to untie him.

"Why would I ever take orders from scum like you…!" The Brother snarled, his shoulders twisting as he tried to free himself, legs and arms still ensnared, plants tightening back around him.

But the Assassin only smirked, his eyes telling Yazoo of his stubbornness immediately. "Fine then… I'll just have to try _every_ room in this hall until I find an empty one." He spoke, his lips moving close to the brother's ear once more, the final words sending chills through Yazoo's mind, eyes widening in shock… Until his body was suddenly thrown aside, shoulder crashing harshly into the wall, a sound of pain escaping his lips upon impact, the vines moving to tie his hands behind his back, releasing his legs in turn.

But before he could even think of looking for the other, locating the target to attack, a hand grasped above his elbow tightly, a new vine running around the back of his head and over his eyes, blinding the Brother completely to the world around him. "What're you—mmrf!" But another quickly grew to encase his mouth… except with this plant, something started to pry apart his lips, pushing past them to enter his mouth, laying ominously upon his tongue…

But all he could do was squirm and try to speak incoherent words to the man beside him, panic starting to take hold, body thrashing wildly against his restraints, until he was held still by Marluxia's hand, cupping his chin tightly. "Sssh, my little pet…" He spoke softly, brushing back the others hair, letting it rest behind Yazoo's ear. "You must be careful with the fruit in your mouth… You wouldn't want to bite it, not knowing what it is…"

Yazoo gulped… his jaw suddenly very tense around the bulbous plant acting as a ball-gag to his mouth, his skin's temperature dropping as he realized… this person was not like others he had met before… He had no restraint in getting what he wanted…

"But don't be afraid…" Marluxia continued, Yazoo clearly being able to hear the smirk upon the other's lips as the words slithered through the air. "This is just when the _real_ fun begins."

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Mwa ha haaa~**

**I'm so evil. XD**

**Lol**

**But! Doesn't that just drive you nuts enough to wanna know what HAPPENS?**

**Hell, I do… I haven't even WRITTEN this yet. o.o**

**But oh well… I have tons of ideas for these two, and I know they'll ALL be yummy, so I do believe you fans out there will enjoy them as much as I will… and Yazoo will.**

***evil grin***

**But anyhoop~**

**Don't worry about the wait, school's over now for me, so the new story (which has yet to be named… any suggestions? .;;) will be up soon. I SWEAR.**

**I'm really psyched to write it, so it shouldn't take **_**too**_** long.**

**But what's sad is the fact that this will be the SECOND chappy to the new installments into the story-line. The first is an answer to the question, "How did Sephiroth catch Cloud in the first place?" which a lot of people have been asking… So why not answer?**

**But, I think I'll shut up now and let you review.**

**I'm just so EXCITED! XD**

**Alright… please review, and I'll be busy writing up the next chapter. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~JT**


End file.
